Intermission
by capsiclerogers
Summary: "We can't help but cause a fight; it's the same old drama every night. I walk offstage 'cause this whole play is more than I can take." SAD CARGAN.


**Okay, my first sad Cargan one-shot. This was inspired by their song "Intermission," which wasn't actually included in _Elevate_. You guys should all check it out though; it's on YouTube.  
>But for those who actually know the song: did you guys notice that it's basically a Cargan song? It's like a Logan and Carlos duet, LOL. And James with that bridge. So yeah.<br>Honestly, I didn't like this as much as I had hoped because it's _really_ hard for me to write a sad fic. It's hard to contain your tears and focus on writing it. T-T  
>So I feel this isn't the most exquisitely written fanfic in the world... WELL, IT'S A FIRST SAD FIC SO. D:<strong>

**Oh and this was actually meant to be a Henderson/Pena fanfic. :)**

* * *

><p><em>"Curtains open up the scene, spotlights shine on you and me tonight. Pretending for the crowd below; we put on a real good show but it's a lie."<em>

"Wait, Logan," Carlos called after his boyfriend who stomped off the stage as soon as the concert was over.

Carlos managed to catch up to Logan and grab his hand. Logan promptly shook off his grip and gave him one last listless glance before entering his dressing room and slamming the door.

Carlos stood in front of his boyfriend's closed door, lips quivering and hands shaking. Kendall and James walked up behind the boy and put their hands on both his shoulders, delivering a reassuring squeeze. Carlos looked at them to which they both responded with a sad smile and left.

He took a deep breath and placed his hand on Logan's dressing room door knob and twisted it. He pushed it open and noticed Logan was changing, so he walked in and immediately shut the door.

"Carlos, what the hell!" he snapped, quickly sliding into a clean shirt. "Why are you in here?"

"Loges, we need to talk," Carlos sighed, ignoring Logan's questions and took his hands. "Why won't you speak to me?"

Logan scoffed and rolled his eyes, jerking his hands out of Carlos' palms.

"You know why, Carlos."

"Is this about me being like, five minutes late for our date?" Carlos groaned. "I told you I'm sorry!"

"Look, please, Carlos, just leave." Logan said. "I need time to be alone."

Carlos stared at him with a hurt expression, and Logan immediately averted his boyfriend's eyes as he continued to change. Carlos shook his head and left the dressing room.

For the entire ride to their hotel, the four of them didn't exchange a word. James was staring out the window watching nothing pass by, since they were in Kansas right now. Kendall was sleeping on the couch, snoring lightly. Logan was listening to music and pretending he couldn't hear anyone who called his name. Carlos was trying to play his video game, but kept removing his eyes from the screen to steal a look at Logan. There were many occasions where they looked at each other at the same time, but they instantly broke their eye contact.

When they reached the front of the hotel, James lugged Kendall up to their respective room and interchanged "good nights" with Logan and Carlos.

As soon as they entered their hotel room and closed the door, Logan made a B-line to the drawers and took out a fresh pair of boxers and his pajamas, readying himself for a nice, hot shower.

"Are you still going to ignore me?"

"I'm not _ignoring_ you," Logan stated very matter-of-factly.

"Oh my God, I told you I'm sorry I was late, Logan," Carlos apologized for what seemed like the tenth time that day. "I'm sorry okay? I'm not the most punctual person, and I thought you knew that. I really did try to make it on time, but I was helping Kendall with a James issue and I lost track of time!"

"It's not even about that anymore, Carlos!" Logan yelled in exasperation, suddenly turning around. "It's everything we've been fighting about lately!

"We fight like, _every single day_ over trivial matters! We hurt each other with our endless bickering. And our publicists and agents want us to pretend we're like some perfect couple when we're not! I'm just so tired of this, Carlos."

Carlos shut his mouth and felt his heart plummet to the ground and he looked away, as if doing so would shield the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes. He knew where Logan was going, but he didn't want to believe it. He breathed shakily and took a seat onto the king-sized bed. Logan approached him slowly and took the seat beside him, intertwining his fingers with Carlos'.

"Do you see what I mean? We were just fighting about you being late to dinner because you were helping Kendall with relationship issues. We shouldn't be fighting about this."

Carlos sat there silently, trying his best to process everything. Logan seriously wasn't… dumping him was he?

"Carlos, I love you so much." Logan turned Carlos' face so that they were looking at each other. "But we can't continue doing this, being a couple, if it's not going to work. We need—" his eyes flutter shut, allowing a tear to slip, and sighed. "—we need a break before you break my heart and I break yours. We're better off apart."

Carlos couldn't muster any words to come out of his mouth. Every time he opened his mouth, he felt like he was choking and was lacking oxygen. His head was pounding and he couldn't see through the blur of his tears. He whimpered out a sob and stuffed his face into his hands, body shaking as he let his emotions take over his being. Even Logan wrapping his arms around and peppering small kisses on Carlos wasn't enough to numb the pain.

"Carlos, please try to understand," Logan begged, his face now wet with his own salty tears. I don't want this to be over either."

"Then why?" Carlos finally managed, barely audible. "W-we can get th-through this."

Logan sniffed and rubbed his damp, red eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm tired of fighting like this. I'm tired of hurting. And more importantly, I'm tired of living our love out on stage. It's not real anymore, and you know that. I can't act like I don't care when I do."

Carlos shuddered a breath and removed his face from his hands.

"Then can you promise me something?" Carlos asked, looking up at Logan.

Logan nodded silently, glancing down and wiping a tear off of Carlos' cheek.

"Of course," he responded.

"Promise me you'll still love me when the lights come off for our intermission."

Logan lightly chuckled and kissed his friend on the forehead.

"I promise, Carlitos."

Carlos gave a weak smile and brought Logan's hand up to his face, placing a small kiss on the back of his hand.

"Thanks, Dimples. I love you."

Logan exhaled slowly. "I love you too."

_"Oh, we can't live this scene forever. Right now, you and me are better, better off apart. But I'll still love you when the lights come off, yeah, I'll still love you when the lights come off."_

* * *

><p><strong>Why is it so shoooooortttttttt? I just fail at writing long chaptersone-shots now.  
>Anyway, I hope you guys cried because it was supposed to have that effect on you all. :o<br>And oh yeah, I'm writing like new chapters for like each story, and I keep getting stuck halfway so... be patient? :D K LOVE YOU GUYS. **


End file.
